<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by Tezca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239986">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca'>Tezca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment underneath the night sky with two friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for Drabble night at the Fanworks Club discord, the prompt was Stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s billions and billions of stars in the galaxy. I made some of them you know.” Crowley faced Anathema as they stood outside Jasmine Cottage as they admired the night sky.</p><p>“I bet they are the prettiest.” Anathema smiled, “Agnes actually predicted man will explore the stars one day.”</p><p>“Oh did she now? Shame you’re not gonna be around for that then.”</p><p>“Um, actually….” Anathema hesitated for a second, Crowley always looked out for her, cared about her wellbeing especially with the occult stuff. In that sense he was the dad she never had, “I might’ve used a spell.”</p><p>“What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>